


The Little Lady

by HeroMaggie



Series: Anders Needs Hugs [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Loves Cats, Cat snuggles, Cats do what they want, Cats ignore Justice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' habit of putting out milk finally pays off. </p><p>Cat Snuggles for Anders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written because really - Anders Needs Hugs.
> 
> Also for my Miss Kitty, who is the cat described in this fic. She is currently sitting with me at the desk and is not happy about me working.

The bowl of milk had been sitting next to the open door for an hour, but the constant foot traffic had dissuaded the little feline from actually venturing out of her hidey-hole till now. One dainty paw dipped into the milk and was licked clean before she even deigned to take a drink. Lapping every last drop of milk up, the cat glanced around and slunk through the open door in search of more food.

Anders was exhausted. His day had started with knife wounds and had ended with knife wounds. There was a pleasant symmetry to that, he thought as he stretched out his back. Two knife wounds bracketing the entire bloody-wound filled day. His back refused to pop and he finally collapsed on a stool with a sigh and then a slight squawking noise as the stool creaked and trembled under him. Heart pounding from almost collapsing to the ground, he leaned over his workbench and propped his head in his hands. With his luck, Hawke would be down in a few minutes to drag him off someplace. He let his head fall from his hands to the tabletop with a soft _thunk_. He'd go because he really was terribly fond of her, but Maker, he needed some sleep.

The cat had frozen at the squawk of fear from the human male perched on the wooden stool. Whiskers twitching, she watched the human settle. Was this the human who had put out the milk? The cat eyed the open space of the room with distrust but moved forward anyway in a low crawl. By the time she had reached the stool, the human’s head had thumped down on the table. The little cat eyed the human man again, waiting to see if he'd make any more sudden moves. Whiskers twitching in curiosity, she jumped up onto the table and sashayed over to him.

A raspy _mrow_ roused Anders from his half-sleep. Bleary-eyed, he raised his head and peered into two bright yellow feline eyes. The eyes blinked followed by another raspy _mrow_ and a head-butt. The cat sat back on her haunches and lifted a paw, grooming her whiskers with precise swipes. Anders turned his head to look at the open door of his clinic and then back to look at the cat. She was a very fluffy cat; a tabby with long hair, white belly, white socks and very long whiskers. Unconcerned now with the human, having decided he was of no threat, the cat plunked herself down on the stack of papers littering Anders’ desk and began a thorough body-grooming.

Anders sat back on his stool, the exhaustion fleeing in the adorably furry face of the feline currently grooming herself on his desk. The cat, sensing his gaze, stopped grooming for a moment, tongue stuck out of her mouth in mid-lick. Anders laughed a bit, easing a finger forward to poke at the pink tip. The cat sat back startled, gave a disgruntled _merp_ and went back to grooming. Anders only laughed more and went to close up the clinic.

Fifteen minutes later found Anders face to face with the cat again. He would move her off his work, get a few sentences written, and she would offer up another raspy _mrow_ and move back to sit on the papers. Anders was amused; Justice was not. The fourth time he moved the cat, Justice came to the forefront of his mind. Eyes going electric-blue, skin cracking with light, the spirit peered through Anders’ eyes and thundered at the cat, “NO! DO NOT SIT ON OUR WORK!” The cat gazed at the glowy display, sat back down on the paperwork, and proceeded to groom her tail. Justice/Anders blinked in shock. Anders wrestled Justice to the back of his mind again and decided the only sensible path was to pick up the cat.

Ten minutes later, cat now on his lap, Anders moved to go back to work. He leaned forward and was rewarded with claws in his thighs. He sat back and glared at the little tabby who, with nothing more than a purr, resumed snuggling his legs. He huffed in amusement, leaned forward again, and then yelped as the claws were, once again, sunk into his thighs. Leaning back, he ruffled the fur behind her ears and sighed. Work was a no-go with the cat on his lap.

Twenty minutes later and he had given up work completely. Justice had grumbled but agreed that the cat would not, apparently, let them work. They had moved to Anders’ cot, and the cat had walked two circles around him before deciding his chest would make the perfect napping place. He was now trying to pet her. However, every other touch caused her to glance at him and _mrow_ in a disapproving manner. After a few minutes he realized the she liked her head touched but not her ears, her back but not her haunches, and at no time was he to touch the tail, paws or stomach. He had been scratched three times and bitten once. However, she had finally settled and was now purring contentedly on his chest. The gentle rumblings washed through him and with sigh of relief, Anders dropped off to sleep.

He was awoken by a laugh and the cat digging her claws into his chest. Eyes popping open, he turned his head and spied Hawke standing in the door to his cubby. Leaning against the door jam, eyes dancing and face red she could only grin at him. He looked at her, looked down at the cat, and then back to Hawke. “What?” He went to move and stilled as the cat dug claws into his chest and gave a very grumpy _merp_.

“You were snuggling that cat in your sleep.” Hawke chuckled at him as she sauntered into the room. She plunked down on his cot, the entire contraption swaying violently. Fingers tickled over the cat’s chin and Hawke’s laughing eyes turned dewy. “Aww, lookit the kitty! And aren't you a pretty girl? Yes you are!”

The cat looked at Anders, looked at Hawke, and batted at Hawke’s finger. “She just showed up today. I guess my bowls of milk worked.”

“Does she have a name yet?” Hawke teased the little cat, girlishly giggling every time her fingers were smacked at. “She’s adorable.”

Anders watched Hawke play with the cat and then turned considering eyes on the little feline. “Well, ah, Queen Purrs-a-lot?”

Hawke chuckled. “Of course, of course. Well, I was coming down to see if you wanted to go to the Hanged Man, but you look busy. So I’ll leave you be. You don’t seem in danger of brooding to death with such fluffy cuteness sleeping on your chest.”

The cat simply rolled over, rubbing her furry face against Anders’ chin and offering him an adoring look. “No, I think I’ll stay here tonight. With the cat. But…thanks for inviting me.”

Hawke offered him a smile, her hand brushing first over the cat’s head and then over his hair. “Alright. I’ll stop by in the morning, maybe bring the little Queen some treats.”

“Leave the mabari at home, Hawke.” Anders eyes were on the cat. “I don’t want your dog scaring my little friend here.”

“Of course, silly. Though Barksy does love cats. And I don’t mean for dinner.” Anders’ snort was joined with a very definite _mrow_ from the cat. “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.” A shake of her head and a chuckle and she was gone.

Anders listened for the door to close before returning his attention to his little friend. “I’ll call you Queen Purrs-a-Lot, Queen for short. Is that alright? Such a sweetie, yes you are.” The cat blinked at him and stood on his chest. Leaning forward, the cat rubbed her head over his chin again and then set out to groom his stubble. He huffed a laugh and settled back, content for once to be alone in the clinic. All it had taken was one furry friend to make him feel loved.


End file.
